degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gruvias/Anime Tree Hill S1 Ep 4: Start Again
Ami: Mini tiger - - (Taiga drags Ami into a nearby alley) Taiga: Apparently Takasu tells me you - - bakachi - - were supposedly protecting a certain someone by the name Fullbuster. Ami: It’s none of your business you mini tiger or his even if he does know. Taiga: (As she pulls Ami close to her) ''LOOK YOU STUPID CHIHUAHUA. You could be honest and say you hate for Gray to have happiness or you just flat out don’t like Juvia. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will spit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo. Ami: Jesus you’re fucking insane! Its one thing that you punched Takasu in the face on the first day, convince him and Juvia that I’m a fake and now THIS?! Whatever I’m a cheerleader more importantly captain, I can’t afford for a goddamn palm top tiger to get my nose or my legs bloody, bruised and/or broken. Plus you and Takasu don’t even know anything so please ''(before she walks away) ''fuck off. ''(At school in the courtyard as Gray grabs Juvia’s wrist) Juvia: Gray-sama…….. (Gray has a slight smirk on his face then gets serious as his hands cup Juvia’s face which travel towards her flowing blue hair and he kisses her) Gray: Returning the favor seems nice don’t it? Juvia: Gray-sama ……. Kiss Juvia. Gray: Ami told me you were a little obsessed with me that it was freaky. True? Juvia: (Tears well up in her eyes) J-Juvia just admired Gray-sama. Honest …….. (Beginning to walk away) ''sorry if Gray-sama sincerely doesn’t like her. Gray: ''(As he takes hold of Juvia’s hand) ''WHOA JUVIA! Please don’t come to that assumption first of all. Secondly ever since I gotten to know you I have been taking quite the liking you, Juvia. Now no need for tears now. (Juvia begins blushing as Gray wipes away Juvia’s tears with his thumb) Juvia: ''(With a smile) ''Gray-sama……. Shouldn’t we take it slow though? Gray: I guess we can. But first………. Gray and Juvia start kissing passionately as they lean up against the nearby wall as Gray grabs Juvia’s waist and strokes her hair and Juvia has her hands under Gray’s face) Juvia: Gray-sama…….. I ………. Ami: Never did I think you’d go back to adding “sama” back to Gray’s name, let alone kiss him. Juvia: Ami-cha - - Ami doesn’t deserve to have “chan” to her name! Especially by the likes of Juvia when Ami-chan’s just a - - just a - - bitch. Ami: How adorable. Calling me a bitch while struggling. And referring to yourself in third person albeit being rather weird. Juvia: I …. Kawashima-san refers to herself as Ami-chan all the time! Ami: That was part of the façade like if Makoto Tachibana were to ask me out. Maybe this whole Gray + Juvia = Gruvia thing is a façade as well. Juvia: You bitch! ''(Juvia gasps Ami which causes Ami to slap her back. Ryuuji steps in preventing the girls from getting into a fight) Ryuuji: Whoa Juvia, Kawashima! Ami: Oh Takasu. What the fuck is with your girly friends slapping me?! Juvia: I should go. Ryuuji: WAIT JUVIA! Ami: Seems your girlfriend can't face you. (The scene switches to Ryuuji’s apartment to his surprise as Taiga breaks in and has a wooden sword and backs him against the wall with it) Ryuuji: WHOA TAIGA! What the hell are you doing here …. With a sword even? Taiga: You knew about Gray and MOTHERFUCKING BAKA CHIHUAHUA?! AND DIDN’T FUCKING TELL ME?! Ryuuji: I - - how did you find this out? And no offense but it sounds like someone sounds jealous I talked with Kawashima. Taiga: I AM NOT JUVIA LOCKSER, I’M NOT CALLING YOU RYUUJI-SAMA, I’M NOT CALLING OTHER GIRLS “LOVE RIVAL”, I’M NOT - - Ryuuji: Yeah yeah, you’re obviously not Juvia. Especially since she was acting kinda funny today. Taiga: Funny how? Ryuuji: Well she slapped Kawashima - - Taiga: (Pumping her fist in the air) ''YES! THAT’S MY GIRL I KNEW I WAS FRIENDS WITH HER FOR A REASON! Ryuuji: And she left after I stopped it. Taiga: ''(Starts laughing) ''YOU STOPPING IT I CANNOT! Is that all? Ryuuji: Yeah plus she kinda avoided me after that. Taiga: I think that’s the power of Kawashima. ''(The next day after school) Ami/Juvia: Gray/Gray-sama! Ami: Oh tutor girl. Juvia: Kawashima-san. Juvia: Since Kawashima-san told Juvia the lie about Gray-sama hating her. Ami: Since Juvia became your sex nakama and you told her. Gray: That first part is false. She’s actually my girlfriend and we’re taking it slow. So what if I told her, so what if I told Takasu too? Ami: Aisaka knows as well. Juvia: Ryuuji-san. Gray: Now please can you 2 stop whatever the fuck this is? Ami: As long as Juvia doesn’t tell anyone else. Juvia: I already promised Gray-sama. I guess I won’t ruin your rep then. Sorry about the slap. Ami: Sorry about the lie and that other slap I guess. Gray: ''(With a smirk on his face as he leaves) ''My work here is done. Ami: ''(Taking Juvia’s wrist before she leaves) ''Can we talk sometime? Juvia: Is this Ami-chan or the real Ami? Ami: Real Ami. Juvia: Then I guess if it’s important. Ami: You have no idea Juvia Lockser. Category:Blog posts